The Twilight Zone: The scientific fly
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Beth is caught between a love triangle between her new love marty Bundle and her controlling husband scorby. Marty wishes to show Beth a brand new experiment, but this experiment will prove that love is not a 4 word letter in the twilight zone. Rated for pervasive language and terror, and some violence/Gore
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet after 9:00 as scorby logan waited on

His wife Beth; as he grows impatient she arrives at the

House 15 minutes later...

"Where the fuck have you been" he said demanding a answer,

"I was working in the lab" said Beth trying to calm him.

"You had to dress in your fucking thing to go to the fucking

Lab?" He asked grabbing her fist,

"Stop, your Being paranoid!" Beth said forcing

Her hand out of his grip.

"Get dressed" demanded scorby

"What for?" Asked Beth,

"We are going out to a fucking restaurant now

Put on a fucking dress, and get ready to go out

The fucking door" Scorby yelled as he threw a beer on

The floor. Beth went upstairs as she was almost crying,

Before she got dressed Beth made a phone call to her

Lab partner Marty " hello Marty" she said, "I expected you

To call sooner" said Marty, "how long do I have to keep this

Up" she said, until tomorrow night when my experiment is

Complete, you won't be disappointed" he answered,

"I got to go but I miss you" said Beth as she heard

Scorby yelling upstairs.

As Marty hung up the phone he looked

At a small little fly and said "soon you will will be a very

Beautiful creature" Marty said

With a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

What your witnessing is a thing called love,

Ones way of love is different and to impress,

The other's way is a controlling obsession

To make his trophy wife perfect to make

Other men feel envious,

But tonight this couple is going to get

A deeper look of love.

Because this is the twilight zone


	3. Chapter 3

Scorby took Beth out to a Italian restaurant;

Once they got seated scorby ordered for them

Both and one glass of wine for him to drink.

Once the food was in front of them Beth started

To eat the shrimp with her figures.

"Use your fucking fork Beth or did you

Forget you had fucking manners bitch!",

Beth took the fork in hand and started

To eat, with nothing to drink she reached

For the wine when scorby grabbed her hand

"You shouldn't overdrink on a fucking meal"

Scorby demanded; "I was just going to have

A drink" Beth said calmly.

"A fucking drink that turns into a another fucking drink

Which leaves you fucking drunk" Scorby demanded.

Beth glared at him at anger and said "fuck off",

Scorby glared back and said "I'm not taking home

Until you finish fucking plate", then Beth sent the

Plate away and took the wine and drank it saying

"Guess we'll be going home after all, thank you

For a wonderful evening"; at that moment scorby

Crushed the glass in her hand causing it to bleed

Saying "don't you fucking disrespect me in the public

Again" then he took a napkin and threw it at her saying

"Clean yourself up we're going home".


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the house scorby threw Beth

In the bedroom " fucking bitch " he yelled locking the

Door. Beth then picked up they phone and called Martin

"He hit me again" said Beth, "you can end your marriage tonight"

Said Martin, "how?" Asked Beth; you and your husband

Come over to my lab tonight" Martin said hanging up

As scorby opened they door.

"Who the fuck where you talking too?" He demanded

"It was Martin, he wants use to go to the lab" she answered,

"This better be fucking important or I'm going to cut off Martin's

Fucking ball's and fucking scramble them for my fucking eggs

Understood" scorby yelled, "yes" said Beth.

"Now get something on I don't have all fucking night" as

He grabbed the keys going out as Beth followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Martin's lab they both when

Inside to meet him. "I'll been waiting for you

Both" said Martin; "you bout me out of my

Fucking house to look at your fucking flys

You fucking cocksucker!" Yelled scorby.

"No, I'm going to let Beth choose" said martin

"Please step into the pods" he said again;

They both stepped in but didn't know that

There was a fly in the pods. Martin pulled

The switch and the teleported to the next

Pod, when they came out scorby was a

Mixed with a fly, but nothing happened to Beth.

"You asshole turn me back" yelled scorby,

"I think you should go" said Beth,

Martin with a shotgun in hand said

"You heard the lady" Then He shot

Scorbys head off as blood squirted

All over the lab he back up into

The pod and teleported again,

This time he turn inside out

Blood was covering the inside of

The pod. Beth then turned to Martin

"We can be together" she said,

Then Martin took off his mask

Revealing himself a hideous mutant

Fly saying "do you still love me",

Beth kissed him passionately and said

"My husband was a monster, but your not my love"


	6. Chapter 6

The have witnessed love

Between the beauty and the hideous,

But even the beautiful can have a heart

Toward something so ugly in the twilight zone.


End file.
